Espionage: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 115: "Espionnage." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,660 --> 00:00:09,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:50,610 --> 00:00:52,510 És la teva mare? 3 00:00:52,650 --> 00:00:53,440 Sí. 4 00:00:54,770 --> 00:00:56,750 Quant de temps fa que la foto és a İnternet? 5 00:00:57,120 --> 00:00:58,720 La vaig publicar fa un mes. 6 00:00:59,200 --> 00:01:02,660 Escolta, n’hi ha milers de notícies de persones desaparegudes, que apareixen a İnternet cada dia. 7 00:01:03,080 --> 00:01:07,800 En casos més seriosos com el teu, és com trobar una agulla en un paller. 8 00:01:08,190 --> 00:01:10,420 Les persones només hi troben interès en una hora, un dia, una setmana si tens sort… 9 00:01:10,420 --> 00:01:12,610 Però després troben altres coses. 10 00:01:13,320 --> 00:01:14,280 Ho sento. 11 00:01:15,030 --> 00:01:19,100 No ens coneixem, sembles simpàtica. Però demanes la meva opinió, i te ľestic donant. 12 00:01:19,430 --> 00:01:24,480 Busca una altra manera de trobar la teva mare, per İnternet seria un miracle. 13 00:01:37,910 --> 00:01:39,240 Aelita? Sóc en Jeremie. 14 00:01:39,490 --> 00:01:42,410 Digues als altres de trobar-nos a la meva habitació, us he de dir una cosa. 15 00:01:47,380 --> 00:01:47,870 Hola. 16 00:01:48,020 --> 00:01:49,110 Hola. 17 00:01:52,230 --> 00:01:54,150 Bé, som tots aquí, i doncs? 18 00:01:54,300 --> 00:01:57,440 He trobat una manera de hackejar el sistema de videovigilància del laboratori ďen Tyron. 19 00:01:57,640 --> 00:01:58,220 De debò? 20 00:01:58,450 --> 00:01:59,000 Sí‼ 21 00:01:59,220 --> 00:02:00,260 El podrem espiar! 22 00:02:00,480 --> 00:02:01,600 İ predir el seu pròxim pas… 23 00:02:01,850 --> 00:02:05,300 İ… la meva mare? La podré veure de nou? 24 00:02:05,490 --> 00:02:06,920 He pensat en això… Sí. 25 00:02:07,130 --> 00:02:11,290 Amb el meu programa, no només podrem inﬁltrar-nos a les càmeres del laboratori, si la teva mare apareix… 26 00:02:11,420 --> 00:02:13,410 Si ens pots donar imatge, també podràs amb el so. 27 00:02:13,930 --> 00:02:14,730 Exactament. 28 00:02:15,170 --> 00:02:16,440 Podràs parlar amb ella, dir-li que estàs viva. 29 00:02:16,620 --> 00:02:19,090 İ a més, serà una bona oportunitat de descobrir què hi fa allà, què en sap del pla ďen Tyron. 30 00:02:19,300 --> 00:02:22,190 Ella podria ajudar-nos, qui sap? 31 00:02:22,500 --> 00:02:23,750 Això és fantàstic! 32 00:02:24,030 --> 00:02:25,090 Gràcies, Jeremie. 33 00:02:25,510 --> 00:02:29,320 No vull que la Laura sàpiga res que farem aquesta missió, és personal. 34 00:02:29,700 --> 00:02:30,550 Cap problema. 35 00:02:30,730 --> 00:02:35,300 İ com només n’hi ha 4 llocs al Megapod, suggereixo que un de vosaltres es quedi per vigilar la Laura. 36 00:02:35,480 --> 00:02:36,750 Jo me n’ocupo. 37 00:02:36,970 --> 00:02:38,240 Ja ťexplicarem tot després. 38 00:03:11,490 --> 00:03:15,280 Tyron, amaga els teus secrets, ja arribem! 39 00:03:17,180 --> 00:03:19,540 Som dins, anem cap a ľinterfície. 40 00:03:37,390 --> 00:03:39,840 İnterfície connectada pel nou procediment. 41 00:03:40,000 --> 00:03:43,920 Esperem que funcioni, perquè avui, no sé per què, però no vull lluitar amb un Ninja. 42 00:03:44,140 --> 00:03:45,600 Llanço el meu programa hàcker. 43 00:03:45,820 --> 00:03:47,610 És el moment de la veritat. 44 00:03:54,040 --> 00:03:55,580 La pantalla està connectada. 45 00:04:02,300 --> 00:04:03,030 Alerta. 46 00:04:03,300 --> 00:04:06,790 İntrusos al nucli. Virtualització immediata! 47 00:04:07,030 --> 00:04:08,790 Jeremie, tenim una imatge ďen Tyron. 48 00:04:09,020 --> 00:04:10,930 Crec que està avisant als Ninjas. 49 00:04:11,150 --> 00:04:13,100 Sí, us ho puc conﬁrmar. 50 00:04:13,570 --> 00:04:16,650 Què? No, no és possíble, funcionava tot de part meva! 51 00:04:16,820 --> 00:04:19,230 De part nostra, ťasseguro que no està funcionant res. 52 00:04:22,740 --> 00:04:24,070 Per què, però per què? 53 00:04:37,460 --> 00:04:41,080 En Tyron ha sentit la nostra presència per culpa ďun nou sistema que ha instaŀlat. 54 00:04:41,420 --> 00:04:44,050 Però ell encara no sap que estem hackejant ľenllaç del seu vídeo. 55 00:04:44,200 --> 00:04:47,000 Repeteixo, no sap que estem hackejant ľenllaç del seu vídeo. 56 00:04:47,160 --> 00:04:49,090 Si recupero el senyal, guanyarem. Aguanteu! 57 00:04:49,500 --> 00:04:50,710 Ràpid, Jeremie‼ 58 00:04:58,260 --> 00:05:00,700 Un minut. Un minut sencer i estarem bé. 59 00:05:23,470 --> 00:05:24,780 40 segons… 60 00:05:35,070 --> 00:05:36,230 30 segons… 61 00:05:38,640 --> 00:05:39,610 Compte! 62 00:05:57,510 --> 00:05:58,680 10 segons… 63 00:06:06,290 --> 00:06:08,230 Només uns segons més i… 64 00:06:14,350 --> 00:06:15,070 Oh, no… 65 00:06:15,470 --> 00:06:16,520 No! 66 00:06:16,880 --> 00:06:17,730 Què ha passat? 67 00:06:18,000 --> 00:06:18,990 Ľha desconnectada. 68 00:06:28,980 --> 00:06:30,660 Ja pots tornar. 69 00:06:43,670 --> 00:06:45,460 La pantalla encara està connectada. 70 00:06:45,800 --> 00:06:47,780 Ho sé, Aelita, però el senyal no arriba ﬁns aquí. 71 00:06:47,960 --> 00:06:50,870 Ho sento, hem fallat. Et portaré cap aquí. 72 00:06:51,000 --> 00:06:51,750 No! 73 00:06:52,000 --> 00:06:52,830 Què vols dir? 74 00:06:52,970 --> 00:06:55,530 İ si em quedo aquí al nucli mirant la pantalla? 75 00:06:57,900 --> 00:07:01,130 Has dit que en Tyron no ha notat que hem hackejat el seu sistema de vídeo. 76 00:07:01,380 --> 00:07:04,840 İ ell pensa que tots hem estat desvirtualitzats. Estic aquí sola. 77 00:07:05,220 --> 00:07:09,110 Però podrien passar dies ﬁns que la teva mare aparegui, i ﬁns i tot podria no aparèixer. 78 00:07:09,280 --> 00:07:11,030 Aelita, això és de bojos, torna… 79 00:07:11,380 --> 00:07:13,520 Començarem de nou més tard, i aquesta vegada més preparats. 80 00:07:14,550 --> 00:07:15,800 Sempre dieu això. 81 00:07:15,930 --> 00:07:20,130 Però escolta, avui la nostra presència ha estat detectada per un sistema de seguretat nou. 82 00:07:20,320 --> 00:07:21,620 Què passarà la propera vegada? 83 00:07:22,020 --> 00:07:24,440 Vull quedar-me. 84 00:07:24,640 --> 00:07:27,050 Hem ďaproﬁtar aquesta oportunitat. No m’importa si haig ďesperar dies. 85 00:07:27,190 --> 00:07:28,720 També hi ha el problema de ľescola… 86 00:07:28,860 --> 00:07:32,760 ĽUlrich té raó. Tenim classe ďquí a 3 hores. No pots saltar-te-la sense explicació. 87 00:07:32,990 --> 00:07:35,630 Llevat que en Jeremie faci un clon digital… 88 00:07:35,840 --> 00:07:36,760 El què? 89 00:07:37,090 --> 00:07:39,900 Però saps perfectament que no puc crear un bon clon en tan poques hores. 90 00:07:40,130 --> 00:07:42,980 Sence mencionar la classe ďeducació física, es notarà de ben aprop. 91 00:07:43,130 --> 00:07:47,110 Pot ser la meva última oportunitat de veure la meva mare. Jeremie, ťho estic demanant. 92 00:08:14,530 --> 00:08:16,920 Llavors… Aquest clon té alguns errors. 93 00:08:17,570 --> 00:08:18,930 La part més important és que no parla. 94 00:08:19,050 --> 00:08:20,430 Què? Fas broma? 95 00:08:20,630 --> 00:08:21,560 Ens anirà molt malament! 96 00:08:21,640 --> 00:08:22,980 Què podem fer-hi? 97 00:08:24,720 --> 00:08:27,420 Trigaria com a mínim dos dies per a fer un clon. Aquest ľhe fet en dues hores… 98 00:08:27,680 --> 00:08:28,990 Dóna gràcies que tingui la forma de ľAelita. 99 00:08:29,130 --> 00:08:31,450 Podria tenir tentacles al cap… 100 00:08:31,610 --> 00:08:34,900 Ei, està bé, podem fer-ho. Ens hi encarregarem. 101 00:08:41,760 --> 00:08:43,660 Vinga, més ràpid! 102 00:08:43,930 --> 00:08:46,720 No vull arribar tard a la cafeteria, o no n’hi haurà prou menjar. 103 00:08:46,840 --> 00:08:48,660 Ei, calma’t. Has vist què fa ella? 104 00:08:48,850 --> 00:08:50,850 İ què? És només un clon digital. 105 00:08:58,170 --> 00:09:00,020 Doncs… Sí, això espero… 106 00:09:00,430 --> 00:09:02,810 No m’acostumaré mai a això. 107 00:09:09,530 --> 00:09:11,780 Crec que aquest serà un dia ben llarg… 108 00:09:31,760 --> 00:09:35,600 Mama, si com a mínim sabessis com n’estic de feliç per saber que ets viva… 109 00:10:06,790 --> 00:10:08,760 Sóc jo. Com va? 110 00:10:08,970 --> 00:10:10,630 Tot bé, només és que… 111 00:10:10,770 --> 00:10:11,940 El què? Què ha passat? 112 00:10:12,260 --> 00:10:15,310 Jeremie? És estrany, segur que riuràs. 113 00:10:15,550 --> 00:10:16,920 Crec que tinc rampes. 114 00:10:17,340 --> 00:10:18,670 Està bé, és normal. 115 00:10:19,020 --> 00:10:22,660 És com un ordinador que es queda encès tota la nit, la pantalla es crema. 116 00:10:23,270 --> 00:10:25,290 Necessites un protector de pantalla. 117 00:10:25,590 --> 00:10:28,780 Bé, si això et fa riure, no passa res. 118 00:10:29,330 --> 00:10:32,830 İgualment, no pensaria mai en tenir rampes en un món virtual… 119 00:10:33,500 --> 00:10:35,160 Bé, i ďaltra banda, alguna cosa? 120 00:10:35,270 --> 00:10:36,140 No res. 121 00:10:36,290 --> 00:10:41,050 És terrible. Quant més temps passa, més penso en la possibilitat que no tornaré a veure mai més la meva mare. 122 00:10:43,290 --> 00:10:44,380 Tingues fe, Aelita. 123 00:10:44,750 --> 00:10:46,450 Si hi ha una petita opció… 124 00:10:47,470 --> 00:10:48,730 Hem de conﬁar-ne. 125 00:10:49,030 --> 00:10:49,980 És cert. 126 00:10:50,420 --> 00:10:51,900 İ vosaltres, com us va? 127 00:10:52,020 --> 00:10:53,090 Bé… 128 00:10:53,180 --> 00:10:56,690 Podria anar millor, però bé. 129 00:10:57,170 --> 00:10:59,210 Però no et preocupis per això ara. 130 00:11:00,150 --> 00:11:02,310 Bona sort. 131 00:11:11,150 --> 00:11:12,430 Aelita! 132 00:11:12,620 --> 00:11:14,300 Crec que estem maleïts… 133 00:11:14,470 --> 00:11:16,560 Veig que no prens apunts. 134 00:11:16,780 --> 00:11:19,570 Sembla que ja et saps tota ľassignatura. Vine a la pissarra. 135 00:11:24,410 --> 00:11:28,410 Au, quin mal! Del no res tinc un mal de panxa! 136 00:11:28,560 --> 00:11:29,500 La meva panxa… 137 00:11:29,640 --> 00:11:31,630 El porto a la infermeria, senyora, si ens deixes. 138 00:11:31,730 --> 00:11:33,150 Sí, sí, emporta-te’l ràpid. 139 00:11:33,440 --> 00:11:34,490 Vinga… 140 00:11:36,290 --> 00:11:38,130 Vine amb nosaltres, Aelita, no puc amb ell jo sol. 141 00:11:38,260 --> 00:11:39,540 Però… Jo… 142 00:12:00,150 --> 00:12:00,970 Mama! 143 00:12:01,240 --> 00:12:03,100 Mama, sóc jo, ľAelita! 144 00:12:03,850 --> 00:12:04,950 Aelita? 145 00:12:09,710 --> 00:12:11,230 Aelita! 146 00:12:11,930 --> 00:12:13,060 Oh, amor meu! 147 00:12:13,250 --> 00:12:14,000 Mama! 148 00:12:14,340 --> 00:12:15,490 Escolta, amor… 149 00:12:15,810 --> 00:12:18,220 No podrem tornar a veure’ns de nou. 150 00:12:18,680 --> 00:12:19,860 Ho has ďentendre. 151 00:12:20,080 --> 00:12:21,060 Què? 152 00:12:21,220 --> 00:12:22,900 No et vull veure mai més. 153 00:12:23,180 --> 00:12:25,220 Ho has entès? 154 00:12:25,860 --> 00:12:28,360 No et vull veure mai més! 155 00:12:35,570 --> 00:12:37,070 Un malson… 156 00:12:46,410 --> 00:12:49,380 Hola, Aelita, ľOdd està millor? 157 00:12:51,560 --> 00:12:56,640 Em preguntava què has fet aquest matí. Has estat la fàbrica, oi? 158 00:13:00,090 --> 00:13:04,920 Sí, sí, això, continua’m ignorant. Continua, fas molta gràcia… No parlis res. 159 00:13:08,020 --> 00:13:09,330 Què poca-vergonya… 160 00:13:11,770 --> 00:13:12,990 Era el teu torn de vigilar. 161 00:13:13,160 --> 00:13:15,440 No podem deixar de vigilar-la, ho hem parlat! 162 00:13:15,570 --> 00:13:17,430 Està bé, m’encarrego jo del zombie. 163 00:13:17,700 --> 00:13:19,450 İ com a mínim fes veure que parles amb ella. 164 00:13:25,190 --> 00:13:27,570 Hola, ťestàs divertint? 165 00:14:04,080 --> 00:14:06,980 Ľescàner ha reaccionat com si hi hagués un intrús. 166 00:14:07,390 --> 00:14:09,250 Vés a fer-hi una ullada. 167 00:14:19,010 --> 00:14:21,540 Molt bé, torna. Segurament ha estat un error. 168 00:14:31,570 --> 00:14:32,750 Aelita? 169 00:14:32,960 --> 00:14:35,600 Sí, Jeremie, què bé poder parlar amb tu! 170 00:14:35,770 --> 00:14:36,600 Encara res? 171 00:14:36,750 --> 00:14:37,940 No res. 172 00:14:38,470 --> 00:14:40,150 Per aquí, ja hem tingut bastants problemes. 173 00:14:40,480 --> 00:14:43,790 Has de tornar. Toca Educació Física i hem dit que… 174 00:14:43,950 --> 00:14:48,970 Ho sé, però si us plau, Jeremie, després de la classe ve el vespre, i podré esperar-la tota la nit. 175 00:14:49,320 --> 00:14:50,870 Sabia que voldries això. 176 00:14:51,570 --> 00:14:53,810 Ho sento, sé que et demano molt. 177 00:14:53,970 --> 00:14:55,590 Ho intentarem. Et mantindré informada. 178 00:14:58,230 --> 00:15:01,450 Genial. Només hem ďintentar que en Jim no es ﬁxi en ella. 179 00:15:02,290 --> 00:15:04,800 Molt bé, nois, tots cap al gimnàs! 180 00:15:05,010 --> 00:15:08,320 Ei, Stones, has menjat bé? Et toca fer el pi. 181 00:15:09,680 --> 00:15:11,260 Ara sí, som morts. 182 00:15:11,650 --> 00:15:13,230 Me’n vaig. 183 00:15:14,980 --> 00:15:17,050 — Ei, nois, on aneu? — Eh… Al laboratori, eh… 184 00:15:18,510 --> 00:15:20,400 Molt bé… Em quedo… Gràcies… 185 00:15:25,140 --> 00:15:26,950 Vinga, Stones, ťesperem. 186 00:15:35,610 --> 00:15:36,820 No està gens malament. 187 00:15:37,150 --> 00:15:38,620 Ho fas millor del que em pensava… 188 00:15:44,110 --> 00:15:45,170 Uau! 189 00:15:50,500 --> 00:15:51,620 Stones! 190 00:15:52,390 --> 00:15:55,340 Aelita, Aelita, desperta’t. 191 00:15:55,560 --> 00:15:58,560 Ui, és un virus, Jim! 192 00:15:58,910 --> 00:16:01,060 M’ha passat el mateix aquest matí. És molt contagiós. 193 00:16:01,960 --> 00:16:03,370 La porto a la infermeria. 194 00:16:03,500 --> 00:16:05,280 Molt bé, treu-la ďaquí, ràpid. 195 00:16:08,440 --> 00:16:09,370 Molt bé… 196 00:16:11,120 --> 00:16:12,540 Aneu amb compte. 197 00:16:13,710 --> 00:16:15,810 Molt bé, et toca! 198 00:16:17,030 --> 00:16:19,730 Jeremie, hem de desfer-nos ďaquesta còpia de ľAelita. 199 00:16:19,730 --> 00:16:21,800 Molt bé, me’n vaig cap al laboratori. Vés amb ľUlrich. 200 00:16:47,350 --> 00:16:48,860 Aquí. Aquí està la teva infermeria. 201 00:16:51,630 --> 00:16:55,750 Sí, Jeremie, molt bé, no ens veu ningú. Pots desmaterialitzar el clon. 202 00:16:55,990 --> 00:16:57,790 Molt bé, aneu amb compte, ho faig. 203 00:17:04,980 --> 00:17:07,330 No podíem fer res més, havíem de desfer-nos del teu clon. 204 00:17:07,650 --> 00:17:10,570 Un altre espectacle com aquest i hauries estat expulsada de ľescola o enviada a un psiquiatra. 205 00:17:10,770 --> 00:17:13,210 Les paraules no poden descriure la boja reputació que tindràs… 206 00:17:13,700 --> 00:17:15,170 Molt bé, ho entenc. 207 00:17:15,300 --> 00:17:17,090 Però gràcies per aguantar tant de temps. 208 00:17:17,210 --> 00:17:19,110 Bé, tindràs tota la nit, com vam planejar. 209 00:17:19,360 --> 00:17:21,230 Però demà has ďassistir a la primera classe, ďacord? 210 00:17:21,370 --> 00:17:23,880 Sí, ťho prometo, Jeremie. 211 00:17:56,180 --> 00:17:57,270 Aelita? 212 00:17:58,440 --> 00:17:59,840 Aelita? 213 00:18:01,150 --> 00:18:03,170 Jeremie? No estàs dormint? 214 00:18:03,320 --> 00:18:04,450 No puc. 215 00:18:04,630 --> 00:18:05,550 Jo… 216 00:18:05,840 --> 00:18:07,270 Volia saber… 217 00:18:08,380 --> 00:18:11,120 Vas estar separada de la teva mare molt de temps… 218 00:18:11,720 --> 00:18:14,350 Crec que no deixes mai de pensar en ella. 219 00:18:14,910 --> 00:18:16,300 Sí, és clar. 220 00:18:16,610 --> 00:18:19,310 De fet, de vegades vull fer coses… 221 00:18:19,460 --> 00:18:23,130 No sé exactament què, però sé que ella era la única persona amb qui volia fer aquestes coses. 222 00:18:23,460 --> 00:18:24,530 És estrany, veritat? 223 00:18:25,000 --> 00:18:27,430 No, crec que ja ho entenc. 224 00:18:28,380 --> 00:18:30,210 Realment vull que aconsegueixis parlar amb ella. 225 00:18:30,780 --> 00:18:32,450 İ… 226 00:18:33,630 --> 00:18:35,300 No ťenfadis amb mi… 227 00:18:36,470 --> 00:18:39,820 İ si no ho aconsegueixes? 228 00:18:41,120 --> 00:18:42,120 No! 229 00:18:42,340 --> 00:18:43,730 Por què dius això? 230 00:18:44,700 --> 00:18:49,100 He pensat que podria intentar crear un altre clon. Podria haver fet més… 231 00:18:49,690 --> 00:18:50,980 Estic preocupat. 232 00:18:51,070 --> 00:18:53,870 Jeremie, has fet el millor que podies. 233 00:18:54,000 --> 00:18:57,030 Tot el que has fet per mi en aquests anys, no ho oblidaré mai. 234 00:18:59,050 --> 00:19:01,960 Aelita, realment espero que funcionarà. 235 00:19:04,970 --> 00:19:06,980 Si passa alguna cosa, avisa’m. 236 00:19:07,760 --> 00:19:10,020 He posat el so del mòbil molt alt. 237 00:19:10,280 --> 00:19:13,020 Em despertarà quan m’avisis. Bé, bona sort. 238 00:19:13,160 --> 00:19:14,420 Gràcies, Jeremie! 239 00:19:40,840 --> 00:19:42,470 Jeremie, vine ràpid! 240 00:19:42,730 --> 00:19:45,940 La meva mare ha aparegut, la puc veure, està al laboratori ďen Tyron! 241 00:19:46,070 --> 00:19:47,140 Ja vinc! 242 00:20:10,430 --> 00:20:11,740 Molt bé, Aelita, estic connectat. 243 00:20:17,430 --> 00:20:19,070 La teva mare encara hi és allà? 244 00:20:19,230 --> 00:20:21,730 Sí, Jeremie, està aquí. 245 00:20:29,640 --> 00:20:31,410 Molt bé, a punt per a connectar el so. 246 00:20:31,540 --> 00:20:36,920 Recorda que quan activi el so, en Tyron ens detectarà, llavors sigues breu amb ella. 247 00:20:37,110 --> 00:20:38,640 Fes-ho, Jeremie, fes-ho! 248 00:20:40,670 --> 00:20:42,090 So connectat! 249 00:20:42,430 --> 00:20:43,640 Mama! 250 00:20:44,700 --> 00:20:49,510 Mama, sóc jo, ľAelita. Estic viva, m’escoltes? Estic viva! 251 00:20:50,990 --> 00:20:53,140 Però… què passa? Qui està parlant amb mi? 252 00:20:53,580 --> 00:20:57,730 Sóc jo, ľAelita! Escolta la meva veu. Te’n recordes de la meva veu? 253 00:20:58,080 --> 00:21:01,990 Aelita? Però no és possible, no ho entenc! 254 00:21:02,290 --> 00:21:03,460 Amb qui estàs parlant? 255 00:21:04,010 --> 00:21:08,430 Mama, ťho demano, escolta la meva veu, sóc jo, la teva ﬁlla. ĽAelita! Estic viva! 256 00:21:08,690 --> 00:21:10,460 Jo ťestimo, mama… Mama! 257 00:21:11,180 --> 00:21:14,270 Però la meva ﬁlla és morta, qui ets tu? 258 00:21:14,420 --> 00:21:18,240 Mama, vaig sobreviure, gràcies al papa, ell em va portar a Lyoko! 259 00:21:18,570 --> 00:21:21,540 Mama, ťestimo molt, escolta la meva veu, mama! 260 00:21:22,340 --> 00:21:23,730 Lyoko? 261 00:21:24,440 --> 00:21:25,880 En Franz… 262 00:21:27,500 --> 00:21:29,710 Aelita? 263 00:21:50,630 --> 00:21:51,970 Mama… 264 00:22:11,430 --> 00:22:13,070 En Jeremie ens ho ha explicat tot. 265 00:22:13,480 --> 00:22:14,250 Sí… 266 00:22:18,370 --> 00:22:21,710 No sé si la meva mare m’ha entès, en Tyron ha tallat la conversa… 267 00:22:21,830 --> 00:22:22,930 Ella ťha entès! 268 00:22:23,150 --> 00:22:24,840 Ha quedat sorpresa, però ťha entès. 269 00:22:25,960 --> 00:22:27,570 La teva mare saps que ets viva, Aelita. 270 00:22:28,320 --> 00:22:29,630 Ho has aconseguit! Category:Espionage Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution